


Guns and Roses (Minus the Guns)

by Not_a_Real_Writer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A lil jealousy, Bucky and Steve need a hug, Buckys confessing to a stranger, M/M, They ain't together yet, This is a sorta prequel to All the Reasons to Hope, but come on, i just realized they say like 3 lines to each other, it is pretty heavily implied, lbr, sooooo, steves there but hes busy doin his own thing, they get one, they have always been, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Real_Writer/pseuds/Not_a_Real_Writer
Summary: Strolling through a random park with Steve is pretty nice.Having someone pop out of nowhere and profess their love for Steve with a bouquet of roses and heartfelt speech was not one of the things Bucky found nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *glances at the tags*... Is that how you tag?
> 
> You can read this as a stand alone but it's...not...alone?
> 
> This is one (of a few) prequels written for All the Reasons to Hope, but my noob self can't figure out how to connect the stories soooo...  
> V(•▪•)V __

Strolling through a random park with Steve is pretty nice. Finding a food vendor and subsequently sharing an icecream cone the size of Steve’s head is also pretty nice in Bucky's book.

 

Having someone pop out of nowhere and profess their love for Steve with a bouquet of roses and heartfelt speech was not one of the things Bucky found nice.

 

“You don't know me and I don't know you-” said the brunette guy. He said more but Bucky had started awkwardly shuffling toward a bench hidden in the shade about a couple dozen feet away. Looking around at all the people in the area, he sits down carefully.

 

The guy was tall but Steve was taller. Long face, nice cleft chin, noticeably strong but without the beach ball muscles. Might’ve been about 24. Sighing Bucky settles back.

 

Damn, he'd left the ice cream with Steve. It wouldn't be a big deal if the guy would actually _eat_ it, but considering some guy was practically proposing to him he wouldn't think about even touching the thing. Because he's polite like that. And now the vanillas just dripping down his hand.

 

R.I.P good ice cream.

 

Staring at Steve and Jordan (he looked like a Jordan), Bucky is all to aware of the girl who approaches and then sits on the left side of the bench. Also staring intently at Steve and J. After a moment she begins humming a tune making him laugh out loud, the familiar notes to “Mr.Steal your Girl” lightening the mood. He relaxes minutely.

 

“You gonna go defend your man's honor or something?” She asks quietly once she's satisfied that she's got his attention.

 

He shrugs. “He's a big boy who can fight his own battles, and besides he's not _my_ man.”

 

She hums. “But you want him to be.” A statement. One that he doesn't try to deny. He shrugs again. They both watch as whatever Jordan says makes Steve laugh. Not his deep laugh, the one that leaves him shaking with suppressed giggles, Bucky thinks with a sense of satisfaction. He's a little jealous.

 

A little.

 

“Ever thought of making a move?” She asks into the silence, settling in for a chat. That's alright with Bucky, better than creeping on Steve and the other guy all by himself.

 

“Loads of times.”He says, finally turning to asses the girl beside him. Feeling his eyes on her, she stays quiet. About 18 maybe, brown hair with streaks of orange. Kinda short. Small bag by her feet, bi pride patch on it. Not a threat. “Haven't actually done anything, but yeah, think about saying something to him all the time.”

 

She turns then, one eyebrow raised and face unamused. Natashas face flashes to mind for a minute. But then her gaze shifts and morphs into something conspiring, and she smiles, humming again. “Eh, you guys'll get there eventually.”

 

“Wish I could sound so sure as you.” He says a tad wistfully. He could hope and dream all he wanted, but that didn't mean anything was gonna happen.

 

“Well, in any case. You don't look so worried about the fact that he could very well be swept off his feet.” she says wonderingly.

 

“Believe it or not, this,” he gestures to the two men in the not so distant distance, “-isn't the first time someone's professed their love, or at least tried to get a date with him.”

 

She gives an appreciative sigh. “I mean I wouldn't say a word to his face, but based off of appearance alone, I could wax poetics about that man...if i wanted to.”

 

“He's almost 27,” he informs, and then pauses when a thought strikes him. “We're both talking about the blonde one, right?”

 

“One, that would make him only three years older than me; two, yes.”

 

His estimation was off. Ah well.

 

“Still,” she presses, “just cause it's happened before, you aren't worried he won't say yes to anyone else eventually?”

 

A thoughtful moment passes, as he thinks about what his answer could be.

 

“Steve will always have me, and I know that I'll always have him. However I have him, it doesn't matter how many people throw themselves at his feet, and in one case in his arms,” he jokes, “ I just can't find it in myself to feel to anxious. I want him to be happy, with myself preferably but-” he shrugs.

 

Settling a hand on his shoulder, she stays silent. A thoughtful look crosses her face, and she begins to hum again. “You Are my Sunshine” filling the empty space between them.

 

He glances up and spots Steve looking at them. He gives a small wave, and notices that the ice creams gone.

 

Turning back to-

 

“What's your name?” he asks, surprised that it took so long for himself to ask.

 

She takes her hand off his shoulder and offers it up to shake. “ The name’s Cas.”

 

Shaking her hand, he follows an impulse and kisses her hand, “ The name’s James, but most call me Bucky.”

 

She laughs at the kiss, and not letting go of his hand, lightly pokes him in the forehead with the other. “Flirt.” she teases.

 

He winks, and that earns him another friendly laugh.

 

Squeezing his hand and finally letting go, she reaches into her bag and grabs a pencil and sticky - note. “Do me a favor, and make the move that feels right,kay? You seem nice, and you two sound good for each other,” handing him the note with a series of numbers, she stands and continues, “If you don't mind talking with a stranger, shoot me a text sometime”.

 

He grins up at her, “Don't think I'd mind if the stranger were you.”

 

She taps him with her foot, and looking up she smiles at an approaching Steve and says “alright Casanova.” And begins to walk away. Once Steve reaches him, she turns and yells “Bye James!”. Giving one wave with her entire arm. He beams and gives a small wave back.

 

Looking around he can't find Jordan (or the roses) anywhere. Finally meeting the other man's eyes; he builds up the courage to ask faux jokingly, “got yourself a date?”

 

Smile not quite meeting his eyes. Never quite meeting his eyes every time he'd ask that question. Despite what he'd said to Cas, he's scared. Scared that maybe Steve _will_  leave. That a day will come that he’ll just be up and done with Bu-

 

“No, do you?” he asks, unintentionally interrupting his thoughts , one hand in his back pocket the other one rubbing his neck. Face set with the _look_.

 

Smiling softly,he shifts in his seat, answering with a, “Nah, not exactly. I think I made a friend though.”

 

Offering Bucky a hand up, he takes a small step back. Looks away. Bucky can't have that.

 

He sets his hand on his neck and pulls him down until his head is in his neck. Wraps his arms around him, and just holds on. “You alright?”

 

Sinking into the hug,relaxing, Steve breathes in, and then let's it out.

 

“Yeah,always.”


End file.
